Many vehicles employ rear seat entertainment devices, for example, devices that allow for video playback in a rear cabin of the vehicle. Generally, the rear seat entertainment devices can be used to entertain younger passengers, who are unable to operate or control the video playback on the rear seat entertainment device. Thus, in many instances, a driver of the vehicle needs to be able to control the playback of the rear seat entertainment device. This can be problematic, as certain locations prohibit the display of a continuous video stream in a front cabin of the vehicle due to driver distraction concerns.
Accordingly, it is desirable to enable a driver of a motor vehicle to control the playback on a rear seat entertainment device without using a continuous video stream. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.